


Discovery

by Sheikahwriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dimitri gets pissed, Dom Byleth, Dom Claude, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Only expect porn from this, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sub Byleth, Sub Dimitri, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: He was fine, especially when she leaned down to kiss him on his lips. It was sweet, reassuring, and delightful to feel her soft lips against his, and he should have figured it was only a distraction.***Dimitri gets taken care of by the people he loves most in his life.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 162





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna archive this somewhere

He sighed as Byleth scratched his head, Claude behind him rubbing his back deeply.

“You really should take more care of yourself. You’ve got some tight muscles back here.”

“If it’s too much, feel free to stop. I’m just...enjoying myself,” he sighed happily.

It was another long day of work for him, and he always felt terrible when it turned out like this when Claude was visiting. Usually, their time together was so well spent, nearly every moment was the three of them together. But this time, Dimitri was hunched over his desk, writing letters and reports in order to get some things sorted out.

Byleth kissed him, her hands still running through his hair. He laughed for a moment in the kiss, smiling and holding onto her, until she climbed into his lap. He felt her body on top of his, her mouth moving to bite his lower lip. He let out a soft moan, Byleth’s hands on his shoulders to press him down into the bed.

Claude moved out of the way, Byleth’s hands sliding down Dimitri’s arms. They quickly found his large hands, and she took his wrists and moved them above his head, breaking the kiss.

“I hope you don’t mind we treat you to something special tonight, my love,” Byleth smiled, eyes focused on him.

“What do you mean--Claude!” His sentence was cut short by the tight pull of leather around his wrists, anchoring him to the corner of the headboard. He heard Claude laugh lightly, walking to Dimitri to cup his face. He slid his hand against his cheek, pushing his hair out of the way.

“Don’t worry, your kingliness. This will be so much fun and exciting for you, I promise.”

“If there’s one thing I learned, it’s that we have different definitions of fun and exciting, Claude,” Dimitri frowned.

Byleth stripped down to her undergarments while on top of Dimitri, cutting into the conversation. “No, he means it. Trust me, you’ll want to do this again.”

She sat on top of his waist, facing her husband, moving her hand behind her to trace his body. He felt her finger as it moved circles between the waistband of his pants and his belly button, tickling him and making his pulse increase.

“Byleth…” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” she replied. “You’ll be fine.”

He was fine, especially when she leaned down to kiss him on his lips. It was sweet, reassuring, and delightful to feel her soft lips against his, and he should have figured it was only a distraction.

He felt his body jerk when a large hand cupped over his crotch, his fingers tracing the fabric that was hiding his erection. There was a sharp gasp, and Byleth stopped circling his skin as Claude joined in to work on the lower half of his body.

Byleth continued to kiss him, Claude working to get Dimitri’s pants off so he could have his chance at pleasing the king. Once his waistband was down, he yanked his pants off of his legs, leaving the king nude and tied up, his wife stradling and laying on top of him.

“I told you this would be fun,” Claude smiled, his fingers sliding against his erection. He could hear his breathing change, Byleth propping herself up to watch his face. “Tell me what he likes, By. We both know he’s a bit shy when it comes to talking.”

Her fingers danced on his chest playfully, slowly stroking his muscles and collar area, down the center of his body, and twirling his hair. When Claude gripped onto his dick, he bit his lip, his hips moving against him.

“Good,” she whispered. “Do you like that?”

Claude pumped his hand slowly, his thumb stroking against the underside, making Dimitri let out a groan. He grinned, adjusting his body to sit between his legs. His thumb stroked across the head, making his entire body jolt, his hips bucking.

“That’s it,” Byleth whispered, kissing his neck, “You like that spot right there. And there’s that other spot—” 

Dimitri’s head rolled back as he moaned, his voice louder than before, as Claude’s fingers traced against the veins he could feel. Claude felt his body shiver in his grip and took so much pride in the fact that he could make the king act like this.

Claude watched as Byleth snaked her hands down her body, tracing the inside of her thighs. Right, she wanted to get off to him too, but Claude had so much more to offer to her.

He used his other hand to tap Byleth, tugging on the waistband to her panties. “I can help you out if you want.”

She turned to glance at him, and he was wearing his award-winning smile, with eyes that flashed desire and lust. Tonight wasn’t about her, no, but Dimitri having his wife moan on top of him as they both were pleased by the hottest man they knew…

She moved her body, sitting on Dimitri and slipping off the now moist panties. She went back to laying on Dimitri, her body low enough so that Claude could reach her and still stroke Dimitri.

Byleth felt her hips press down as Claude buried his face into her, his tongue pressing gently, his mouth breathing warm air onto her. If she thought Dimitri was broken by him, now she was too with a pathetic whimper.

And Dimitri was indeed broken. He gripped onto the corner of the headboard, Claude’s hand still working his magic as he ate out his wife at the same time. As much as he wanted to be the one who was giving Byleth that pleasure, there was no way he could speak for long enough to get the idea across.

Byleth’s hands still ran across Dimitri’s body as his hips kept pushing up into Claude’s grip. He knew he wouldn’t last longer--the combination of the rhythmic work of his lover and the heat of Byleth’s body on top of him was driving him mad.

“C-Claude—! Please--yes!! I’m—” He cried, his voice cracking and growing louder with each word.

But then it stopped.

His breathing was heavy, his hips kept jerking, even though Claude’s hand wasn’t even near him anymore. He opened his eye, looking down to Byleth laying on his chest, who’s eyes also opened slowly, her breathing evening out. 

Over her head, Dimitri could see Claude’s expression. His eyes were half-lidded, his smile was just pure deviousness, and he licked his lips.

“Byleth, let me take care of you some more,” he smiled, moving to pick her up off of her husband.

“Claude...wait I’m--I’m almost there,” Dimitri choked. He cleared his throat, “You would not leave me. You cannot—”

“I am.”

Dimitri’s gaze caught with Byleth’s, and she was smiling as she was set down beside Dimitri. Claude climbed on top of her, leaning down to kiss her, right in front of Dimitri.

“You’re joking. This is a twisted joke! I just...I was so close—!” He moved his hips, turning is body to face Byleth and Claude, his hands pulling against the leather straps.

He winked, “Ladies first.”

Something snapped inside Dimitri as he watched Claude’s hands massage her chest, Byleth moaning and arching into his hands. He watched as his friend kissed down his wife’s body, slipping between her legs.

Her hand instantly went to his head, shoving him further and further into her, wanting to feel his entire mouth against her. If there was one thing Claude knew, it was rhythm. Dimitri pleased her with ferocity, but Claude was able to slip into a rhythm with his tongue, pressing hard in circles as her hips rolled against him at a constant pace. The scruffy hair of his face against Byleth’s thighs too made her body heat up in a different way, the knot in her body tightening faster.

His eyes gazed up to meet Byleth at first, who was crying for more, and then drifted over to Dimitri, who’s anger was festering in his expression.

His mind was racing. Why was Byleth getting pleasured like this? Why did she get to feel so good? Why did Claude leave him hanging? Why couldn’t he be in Claude’s place? Why couldn’t he be in  _ Byleth’s _ place?

“ _ Claude!! _ ”

That snapped him from his thoughts, as he watched his wife grind against the face of his friend, who’s eyes stared ferociously into his own. He felt so many ways, wanting to be touched, wanting to feel that, wanting to be on the receiving end of Claude and his own wife. But hearing her cry out someone else’s name like that made him freeze.

He then growled, expressing the first emotion to come to his mind. He was frustrated on so many different levels, and when Claude moved to him and grabbed his chin, he snorted.

“Calm down, little cub. You’ll get your turn in a second. You’re so much hotter when you’re pissed anyway.” He moved down and kissed his mouth, violating and moving his tongue in as Dimitri relaxed under the weight of him. His entire mouth was wet from Byleth. “By the way, how does your wife taste when it’s coming from me?”

Claude’s hand moved back to Byleth, who was still recovering from her previous orgasm, and slid his fingers against her and slowly pushed inside. She gasped, her hands reaching for the sheets underneath, her head rolling back.

Dimitri hissed, “You’re not…”

“Oh, the second one is going to leave her so weak since she's already so sensitive. Do you want me to keep going?”

She nodded, hips grinding down onto his two fingers inside her, her high-pitched voice crying.

“Do you like to watch, Dima? Your wife with my name on her lips?”

It was a new form of torture for him as he watched her cry out his name instead of Dimitri’s. It was painful, but it made him want to touch himself and picture him in the middle of all of it. He wanted Claude to touch him. He wanted Byleth to touch him. He wanted attention.

He wanted to feel what Byleth felt when Claude curled his fingers up and her body shivered, her second orgasm ripping through her body. He wanted to be the one whose chest was heaving, whimpering out Claude’s name so pathetically while on the high of the orgasm. He wanted to be on the receiving end of Claude’s gaze, piercing his soul and sending him on a new wave of pleasure.

He watched Dimitri as he slipped his fingers into his own mouth and swirled them around, leaving with a pop.

“She tastes so  _ good _ . I think it was even sweeter with you watching, Dima,” he chuckled.

Byleth opened her eyes lazily, looking to Dimitri with a smile. Her body must have been hit hard, because she couldn’t even make another expression, but just a soft moan when she shifted to watch him. 

Dimitri stared down back to Claude, who was back between his legs. The vision of him just so close to his dick was making him want to just grab his head and make him suck him off. 

“So, what does his majesty want?” he teased.

Dimitri didn’t answer at first, his head falling to the side so he could only see his eyepatch.

“I’m sorry, does the king want to stop for the night and just go to sleep in another bed?”

“No! No...please no,” he spoke, his voice growing softer. He mumbled under his breath.

Claude leaned over him, Dimitri wincing when his skin touched his. “Come again? You want me to what?”

“Destroy me....” he spoke between his teeth.

“It’s going to require more than that.” He smiled, “Beg.”

“Please...destroy me, Claude. Please. Please goddess, touch me. Do something to me, do anything! I need to feel you!”

Oh, Claude’s smile lit up the room. He climbed out of bed, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a vial. “You know, I wasn’t planning to do this to you, but you’ve got me so excited. And the words destroy me? That can only mean one thing. So I’m going to fuck you. I doubt you’ll last long. I don’t even think I can prep you very much.”

He coated his hands, stroking himself quickly, then moved back to the bed. He grabbed his thighs, pushing his lower half of his body up, his knees against his chest. With two fingers, he opened him up slightly, then pushed into him slowly, a groan leaving Claude’s lips.

Dimitri felt the burning sensation, but he couldn’t help but move because he felt so good inside of him. Claude laughed at the desperation, but it wasn’t long until he was pumping into him, Dimitri’s voice growing louder and louder. He shifted his hips only slightly, and he was spilling out onto his chest.

His body screamed in delight, especially when Claude’s hand gripped onto him once more to stroke him as he came. His vision went white with stars, his chest was painted with his own semen, and there was no shame at all on his face or in his mind--it felt too good. The wait made it worth it, as painful as it was. He was a disaster. He whimpered Claude’s name so pathetically, and it only drove Claude to pull himself out and rub himself onto Dimitri.

Dimitri’s voice made Claude lightheaded as he moaned into his own orgasm, biting his lip to stay a bit calmer than the king who was sputtering nonsense. He let out a few curses in his native tongue then breathed for a moment, letting Dimitri and him soak in the high, Byleth watching. He returned to his feet to grab a wet towel to hand to Byleth.

“That was fantastic,” Byleth began, sitting up to help clean off Dimitri. Claude moved to his wrists to until the leather straps, and he brought his arms down with a sigh.

“Your arms might be sore tomorrow,” Claude said, rubbing his wrist a bit.

“I...I think it was worth it,” Dimitri replied, moving his body to sit up.

“Oh, really now? So the king discovered a new kink? Teasing? Voyeurism? Do you like to watch me fuck your wife? I can do it more often,” he joked.

Dimitri smiled, kissing his wife on her lips, “We’ll see. Thank you both for helping me unwind. Though I had no idea how it was going to go halfway through when you started performing oral on my wife...the ending was worth it.”

“You got pretty hungry, didn’t you?” Byleth smiled, handing Claude the rag so he could put it away.

“I...got fairly jealous, I will admit. But it was all for different reasons. I wanted to make you feel that way, but I wanted Claude to make me feel that way.”

“That’s why you were so set on letting me fuck you. I wasn’t willing to have you finish while I was warming you up, so sorry if it hurt more than normal,” Claude replied, climbing into bed beside Dimitri.

“No worries, I enjoyed it more than anything. You two truly spoil me in the end. I love you both.” He wrapped his arms around the two people beside him, closing his eyes to quickly fall asleep after an exhausting experience.


End file.
